Memories of the Past
by CloudDancer
Summary: Hotaru remebers her life at Hogwarts with Harrys parents. About her hatred for Sirius that turned into love and her friend Kathleen who died trying to stop him. HP/SM crossover. *Hotaru Centered*
1. Default Chapter

Memories of the Past  
  
Summary: Hotaru remebers her life at Hogwarts with Harrys parents. About her hatred for Sirius that turned into love and her friend Kathleen who died trying to stop him.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Nicole, Kathleen, and any other charactors that dont appear in any of Rowlings books.  
  
Notes: It starts in there 3rd year. Im not quiet sure where it will stop......probably after Lily and James die or after the graduate from Hogwarts. Which one should it be?  
  
The reason 1st and 2nd are being left out is because Im going to use them in another story called 'Remeber Me' which will be the sequal to this one.  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
(*Hotarus Talking to You*) (She is about 35 in these. So basically shes telling you all this while Remus is teaching at Hogwarts)  
  
~*~  
  
(*We really didn't even talk to James and his gang of friends until our 3rd year. Isn't it ironic? We where all in the same house, the same year, we all had the same classes....and yet.....we didn't seem to eachother until our 3rd year. And the minut we all met...it was full out war*)  
  
(Author POV)  
  
Lily came into the room with a large blush covering her cheeks.  
  
Hotaru looked up from the book she was reading and smiled.  
  
Their other to roommates, Nicole and Kathleen, stopped there game of Wizards Chess.  
  
Nicole smirked "Have another run in with James Potter?" she questioned in a teasing tone  
  
Lily glared at her. "Yes, I don't see whats so great about him" she muttered  
  
Kathleen shrugged "You have to admit though Lily. James, Sirius, and Remus are pretty cute...." she whispered softly "Complete jerks but cute."  
  
"No, there not cute. They are immature.....immature..." Lily fought to find the right word. "Immature bimbos!"  
  
Hotaru and Nicole giggled softly.  
  
"Whats so funny?" Lily questioned  
  
"Immature Bimbos?" Hotaru repeated "Is that the best you could come up with?"  
  
Lily glared in mock anger "On such short notice yes. It is"  
  
"I think you need to work on your vocabulary, Lily." Nicole muttered. Turning back to her game "Maybe read a few books"  
  
"But I do read!" Lily protested  
  
"Trashy Romance novels don't count" Kathleen giggled. causing the red head to blush. "Check Mate"  
  
Nicole growled "Damnit. Im never playing against you again!"  
  
Kathleen rolled her eyes "Well sence you three are so against James and his friends. Who do you like, if not them?"  
  
Lily blushed "None of your concern"  
  
"Im not telling and you can't make me!" Nicole yelled and stuck out her tongue in a childish manor. (*she always was the comedian of the group*)  
  
Hotaru smiled broadly  
  
"Hotaru, shush" Nicole ordered. Her eyes growing wide.  
  
Kathleen smirked "Who does she like Hota?" she questioned  
  
"She likes........." Hotaru started  
  
Nicole tackled the smaller girl to the ground "No, Hotaru, No!" she pleaded  
  
Hotaru giggled behind Nicoles hand. "Rmmss" she yelled though it was very muffled "Rmmss"  
  
Kathleen looked panicked. "I must now!" she yelled before jumping on Nicoles back.  
  
Nicole looked at Lily pleadingly "Help! Else I will tell everyone who you like" she threatened  
  
Lily blushed a deep crimson before running over. She only made it worse. they where soon a mess of tangled arm and legs.  
  
Nicole squirmed to get loose.  
  
"Ouch! Thats my hair!" Lily yelped  
  
Hotaru whimpered as someone accidently kicked her in the gut. "Guys....we are going to be late for DADA" she managed to get out.  
  
"Correction. You four ARE late. Professor. Anderson sent me to get you" Peters squeaky timid voice said from the door way.  
  
"Hello Peter.....we are kinda stuck" Kathleen replied.  
  
"We can kinda see that" Sirius laughed  
  
"Shut your face!" Nicole growled angrily   
  
James could be heard laughing which only infuriated Lily even more "Damnit, Potter, stop laughing and start helping!" she ordered  
  
"Why should we?" James questioned  
  
"Cuz if you don't your broom might just have an accident!" Nicole threatened  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" James yelled  
  
Hotaru....who was also getting erritated joined in on the little arguement "Try us."  
  
10 minuts, 15 swears, and 20 yelps later...........  
  
Hotaru brushed herself off "Finally" she muttered to herself.  
  
Nicole and Lily where needless to say in a pretty bad mood for the majority of the day. They would have been there normal happy selves by the end of DADA had Sirius and James left them alone. But they both decide to push there luck with all four of them. (Lily, Hotaru, Nicole, and Kathleen)  
  
Lily stormed into her room and threw herself onto her bed.  
  
Yet again Hotaru looked up from the book she was reading while Kathleen looked up from her diary that she was writing in and Nicole gladly gave up on her Potions homework.  
  
Hotaru and Nicole looked at each other then at Lily where she was sobbing softly.  
  
"Lily.....Lily whats wrong?" Hotaru whispered. Walking up to her friends bedside.  
  
Nicole and Kathleen fallowed suit. "Come on Lily tell us" Nicole encouraged softly.  
  
"Lucias Malfoy called me a dirty Mudblood and then Severus put a spell  
  
on me. When I turned around to go to the nurses office I saw James and Sirius laughing. Im sure it was there idea" she sobbed "Im never going to live this down"  
  
Anger flared in Nicoles blue eyes.  
  
Hotaru glared at Nicole as if telling her to say silent. "What kind of spell did Severus put on you?" she questioned  
  
"Im not sure" Lily repied. She looked up at her friends and more tears filled her eyes when she saw Nicole and Hotarus eyes widden in shock then Kathleen blink rapidly. "Is it that bad?"  
  
Nicole offered an encouraging smile. "Not at all....but we should get you to the nurse" she answered  
  
Lily nodded and stood up. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her normally beautiful green eyes where now a horrid puke green and two times the normal size. Her skin on her face was orangish-red and her mouth had shrunk but her teeth had grown and now stuck out in an overbit. She more or less looked like a freak. "Im a monster!" she screamed  
  
Hotaru took Lilys arm "Come we will put a robe over you so no one can see you. You will be all better in no time flat"  
  
Kathleen nodded.  
  
After the Trio had left Nicole grabbed her wand and marched down to the Commons. Planning her revenge on the way down. She didn't know whether she wanted to beat the shit out of them or turn them into the snakes they naturally.....both where sounding good right then   
  
(*Did I mention Nicole has a temper on her? Heh.....no....well now you know. Luckily James and Sirius that Eric....Arthur Weasleys youngest brother.....stopped her and explained that it was all Lucias and Severus........hehe.....I can still see the smug smile on her face when she turn both of them into ferrits and let Hagrids dog Fang play with em......god I miss her......*)  
  
~*~  
  
End of the chapter.  
  
Please tell me what you think.  
  
O....and I need more charactors to add to this. I saw some other author do this and though what the hell....it might work  
  
Copy and paste this into an email. DO NOT PUT IT INTO A REVIEW! It will be ignored  
  
Send email to lady_knight15@yahoo.com  
  
Name:  
  
Age:  
  
Appearance:  
  
House (Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin):  
  
Fav. Class:  
  
Least Fav. Class:  
  
Personalties:  
  
Bad Habits:  
  
Strengths:  
  
Weaknesses:  
  
Extra Info you would like to add: 


	2. Chapter Two

Memories of the Past  
  
Summary: Hotaru remebers her life at Hogwarts with Harrys parents. About her hatred for Sirius that turned into love and her friend Kathleen who died trying to stop him.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nicole and Kathleen. .  
  
This chapter will take place during there 4th year.  
  
I realize that the 3rd year was short but.....hey...what else could I say.   
  
~*~ is a new setting  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"Speaking"  
  
*Hotaru talking to you*  
  
~*~  
  
*Our 4th year brought in more excitement. And more troubles. So many different things happened that year. I don't even know where to begin! It was all such a rush! It all went by so fast! Well....I suppose I could start on August 1st.....when my life took a change for the worse.........*  
  
Hotaru and her older sister, Raye, giggled as they ran up the marble steps to a brass gate that stood about 8 feet high.   
  
"Did you see her face Hota?!" Raye questioned and giggled "It was priceless!"  
  
Hotaru nodded in agreement. "I didn't know Petunias face could go that red!" she squealed before pushing the little red buzzer and talking into the intercom "Charles, can you open the gate?"  
  
They waited patiently for the response.  
  
Hotaru blinked inconfusion and looked at Raye before pushing the botton again. "Charles?" she repeated "Mama, Papa? Can someone open the gate?"  
  
Minuts went by and still no one answered.  
  
"Maybe they left for the day......" Raye suggested.  
  
"Its possible....but wouldn't they have called?" Hotaru asked  
  
"Lets just go to Lilys?" Raye questioned "We can call from there."  
  
Hotaru shook her head. "Somethings wrong Raye" she whispered and shivered in the night air.   
  
Raye gave an exasperated sigh. "Give me a boost. Ill climb onto the wall then use the vines on the otherside to climb down." she replied after a long pause "I still think you are making a big deal outta nothing pip-squeak"  
  
Hotaru sighed and watched her sister go. She glared angrily at the gate that kept her from getting to her home "Damn that 'No magic out of school' rule!" she screamed angrily and kicked the gate. She took a hold of the vertical bars and leaned in. To her surprise........and shock............and dismay...... the door flew opened causing a startled yelp to escape her lips.  
  
But if you had been standing right there, you wouldn't have been able to have heard it. Because at that exact same moment the high pitch scream of her older sister reached her ears (and several ppl passing by......)  
  
Hotaru scrambled to her feet and dashed off towards their mansion. "Raye?!" She yelled in a panicked voice. Taking her wand out as she neared her home. She pushed the front door open and nearily ran into her sisters back, "Raye, what are you doing?"  
  
All her sister could do is let out a strangled whimper.  
  
Hotaru looked around her sister and almost screamed herself. There, on the floor, was there mother and fathers still, unmoving bodies. A look of pure terror acrossed there faces.......  
  
*Hard to believe my parents where the first Muggles to die at Voldemorts hands. Or at least the first Muggles to die who had a daughter who was a witch. Ive always felt it was my fault that they died....if I wasn't a witch maybe that would never happened...Maybe my parents would still be alive. But then again...I wouldn't have been friends with Lily, Nicole, or Kathleen. I would never had met my three best friends.*  
  
"I feel so bad, Hotaru" Kathleen whispered and gave her friend a hug.  
  
Hotaru forced a smile. "There isn't anything any of you could have done." she replied as she held back the tears that threatened to fall. It had hardly been 1 month sence her parents death but her friends where being supportive and understanding.  
  
"Can we stop talking about it?" Nicole pleaded "It gives me the creeps."  
  
Hotaru sent a greatful look at her blue eyed, black haired friend.  
  
Lily nodded in agreement "Lets talk about what we are going to do to get back at Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew for that last stunt they pulled on us at the end of last year." she suggested.  
  
Nicoles left eyebrow started to twitch in erritation.  
  
Hotaru smiled.  
  
"Did you have to remind her?" Kathleen whispered. Eyeing her best friend (Nicole) with a great deal of worry and annoyance.  
  
"I still can't believe they set those spells on us, those low-down-good-for-nothing-lieing-cheating basturds!" Nicole raged  
  
"What are you three talking about?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Lily blushed "Thats right! You didn't take the train home last summer did you?" she questioned though she knew the answer "Well, Potter and Black thought it would be funny to put a few hexes and spells on some people and according to Potter it was....."  
  
"Because we can" Nicole interupted in an annoyed screwed up voice that sounded remarkibly alot like Peter Pettigrews.. She went cross-eyed before she sat back in her seat again and continued to grumble and plot her revenge.  
  
Lily giggled "Exactly. But anyways. Well they came in here and stunned Kathleen. While both me and Nicole got Jelly-legs! It was horrible! I was mortified!"  
  
"When we tried to get our revenge after leaving the train we got in some serious trouble with James and Sirius parents. Turns out that all four of them are pure bloods." Kathleen continued. She gave a snort of disgust. "Surprise, surprise"  
  
"Oh, come on ladies, you aren't still mad about last year are you?" James smooth voice questioned.  
  
"Your damned right we are still mad you, pureblood!" Nicole growled. Announcing there heritage as if it was a large insult.  
  
"Such angry words from a ladies mouth isn't polite" James chipped.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" Lily questioned as she glared angrily.  
  
"Nothing at all, Lily." he answered. Bring a hand to his already messy hair.  
  
Hotaru and Kathleen exchanged looks.  
  
"So, Hotaru, miss me much?" Sirius asked as he leaned up against her seat and smirked. Raising an eyebrow in what he probably thought was a sexy manor.  
  
The four girls gave a snort of laughter.  
  
Sirius blushed slightly but covered up for it quickly. "Ill take that as a yes"  
  
This caused Peter and James to start snickering and Remus to look torn between appearing amused and looking disapproving.  
  
Hotaru became flustered almost instantly after that comment. "Believe it or not, Black the world doesn't revolve around you!" she growled  
  
"No, just the universe" he retorted  
  
Hotarus glare intensified. "You egotistical male!" she muttered.  
  
"Im sure other ladies would disagree. I am quite likeable."  
  
"I highly doudt that!"  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because you are self centered and egotistical and immature and......and!"  
  
"I bet I can prove you wrong"  
  
Hotaru snorted "Again I highly doudt that"  
  
"Go on a date with me on the next Hogsmeade trip and we will see whos right and whos wrong"  
  
"Fine! But I assure you I will be right!"  
  
Sirius smirked in a triumphent manor. "Then its a date" he laughed and left with his three companions.  
  
Lily, Nicole, and Kathleen looked at Hotaru in utter shock before Lily and Nicole started snicker softly and Kathleens lips started to turn up in a smile.  
  
Soon all three of them where roaring with laughter leaving Hotaru quiet baffled.  
  
"What are you three laughing at?!" Hotaru questioned erritibly   
  
"So, do you plan on letting Sirius kiss you after your date with him" Nicole managed to gasp out.  
  
Hotaru blushed, finally realizing the mess she had gotten herself into. She was going out with Sirius Black on October 31st. How was she going to get out of it?  
  
~*~  
  
Hotaru refused to look let alone speak to Sirius for the rest of the month and for most of October as well. But sadly the day finally came around, October 31st.  
  
Nicole giggled and applied eyeshadow to Hotarus eyelids. "I love muggle-makeup. How I ever lived with out it is beyond me!" she muttered.  
  
Lily smiled and started digging threw Hotarus trunks. Throwing cloths everywhere.   
  
Kathleen sat in a chair watching this all take place while munching on a cookie she got from the house-elves.  
  
"Guys, I don't see why you are making such a big deal out of this!" Hotaru whined and blushed.   
  
Lily's smile grew. "Because its your first date!" she squealed  
  
"With Black!" Hotaru retorted "With Sirius Black! I bet I would have a better time with Snape!"  
  
Nicole laughed full heartedly and Kathleen choked on her cookie.  
  
Lily giggled softly. She continued to dig threw the trunk before she pulled out an outfit with a triumphent look on her face.   
  
Nicole and Kathleen nodded there heads in approval of the red heads choice of out-fit for Hotaru while Hotaru shook her head wildly.  
  
~*~ 30 minuts later.  
  
Sirius leaned up against the wall and waited rather impatiently.  
  
James stared at him for several minuts before he smiled broadly. "Well, Padfoot, you gunna use some of your good ol Black charm on her?" he questioned.  
  
Sirius gave an overly confident smirk. "I don't need to. Shes already crazy about me" he answered  
  
  
  
Remus snickered softly and shook his head.  
  
"And what preytell is so funny, wolf-boy?" Sirius questioned with fake annoyance.  
  
Remus smiled innocently "Nothing, other then the fact that your a complete fool if you think Hotarus 'Crazy' about you" he replied. "I have a very reliable source thats close to Hotaru."  
  
"Whos your reliable source, Moony?" James questioned "Think she could get Lily to go out with me?"  
  
Remus laughed and shook his head "Lily hates your guts, man." he replied. "Why not go after some other girl. I hear that Jannette from Hufflepuff likes you."  
  
"Because Im not going to rest tell Lily agrees to go out with me" James answered.  
  
"Yah, and pigs might fly" Lilys voice broke into there conversation.  
  
James forced down a blush and brought a hand up to his hair. (if uve read the 5th book u would understand that James thinks its 'cool' to have his hair messy) "Come on Lily, you know you like me" he replied and turned to give her a charming smile.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "About as much as I like Malfoy" she sneered. Then looked at him sternly "If you want to catch my attention, Potter, your going to have to grow up and show some maturety."  
  
Kathleen put a hand on her friends shoulder "Forget it Lily." she ordered.   
  
"Black, you hurt Hota and I won't be the one who kicks your ass. It will be my older brother, Michael" Nicole threatened.  
  
Sirius paled slightly before he shrugged it off. "So where is Hotaru?"   
  
Kathleen smiled and her and Nicole moved to the side to show a slightly blushing Hotaru.  
  
Sirius jaw practically hit the floor.  
  
James eyes widened. He then looked over at Sirius then back at Hotaru. "Sence, Sirius seems unable to move, I will gladly take you to Hogsmeade, Hota" he said with a lop-sided smirk.  
  
Remus kicked James.  
  
Nicole gave Remus a quick smile before fallowing Kathleen and a fuming Lily out of the Gryffindor commons.   
  
No one had seemed to catch that quick smile except for Peter who made a mental note to question the young werewolf later.  
  
"Come on guys." Remus ordered. Grabbing James arm. "Lets go"  
  
James and Peter did as they where told rather reluctantly.  
  
Sirius took this time to look closer at Hotaru. She was wearing a black skirt that reached mid-thigh with black heals that looped around and tied at the ankle. Her purple long sleeve shirt hung tightly to her body. Her lips had light pink lip gloss on them and purple eyeshadow decorated her eyedlids. Her hair was curled under and at a spiral every so often.  
  
Hotaru blushed under his intense gaze. She noticed he was wearing a royal blue shirt with black pants and white tennis shoes. She felt WAY over-dressed.  
  
Sirius shook his head and gave a charming smile. "Are you ready to go, Hotaru?"  
  
Hotaru returned the smile and nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
Nicole skidded to a stop with a bowl of popcorn in her hands and hid underneith a table with Lily and Kathleen and watched as Hotaru laughed at something Sirius said.  
  
Lily frowned "What do you think they are talking about, Nicole?" she whispered  
  
Nicole shrugged and looked at Kathleen who shrugged also.  
  
"Guys, I don't think this is a good idea" Peter squeaked from near by.  
  
Kathleen glanced over at where James, Remus, and Peter where sneaking about. She shrugged it off and turned back to watch Hotaru and Sirius who....seemed to be having a good time.  
  
"Shut up, Peter and sit down. This is the only table we can sit at with out being seen." James voice growled.  
  
Lily moved closer to Nicole as James took a seat at the table they where hiding at.  
  
Nicole paled as the other two boys took seats as well forcing the three girls to huddle together underneith the table. "Oh, shit" she whispered softly to Lily and Kathleen.. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius watched Hotaru take another sip of her butterbeer. "So, Hotaru. Have I proven you wrong yet?" he asked  
  
Hotaru looked at him in a confused manor. "What are you talking about?" she asked  
  
"On the train. Remember?" he answered. But then shrugged. "Forget I even mentioned it."   
  
He leaned forward towards her as if to kiss her.  
  
Over at the other Marauders table James cheered silently.  
  
Underneith the Marauders table Lily, Nicole, and Kathleen crawled forward with wide expecting eyes.  
  
But Hotaru leaned away from Sirius.  
  
James hit his head against the table repeatedly and the three girls underneith the table gave sighs of disappointment.   
  
Sirius looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Is that the only reason you asked me out? Was so you could prove me wrong?" she asked  
  
Sirius shook his head. "No, I had other reasons" he replied  
  
Hotaru raised an eyebrow. "Really? So what are your other reasons?" she questioned.  
  
Sirius frowned "Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" he retorted.  
  
"Because I think its important." she growled. "Are you going out with me just so you can tell your buddies that you kissed me?"  
  
"No, of course not!" Sirius growled back  
  
"Then why?!"  
  
"Because you have to be the most beautiful gryffindor in the entire school" Sirius answered smoothly. Thinking he had gotten himself out of trouble. He offered a lop-sided grin.  
  
Hotaru blushed but also glared. "You decided to go out with me because Im beautiful and to prove me wrong about you?!" she repeated. Her voice rising  
  
"Well......yah"  
  
Over at the marauders table Remus covered his face with his hands and shook his head.   
  
"That moron!" James grumbled and pounded his head agains the table again.  
  
Peter blinked repeatedly.  
  
Nicoles left eyebrow started to twitch. "And here I thought he was supposed to be smart" she whispered to Lily. She took a handful of popcorn and stuffed it into her mouth as she watched intently/  
  
Kathleen and Lily reached over and grabbed some popcorn and nodded there heads in agreement. There eyes wide as if watching a movie.  
  
Hotaru stood up suddenly and marched towards the doors.  
  
"Hotaru, where are you going?" Sirius called after her.  
  
She turned around and glared at him "You just proved that I was right, Black. I believe this 'date' is over!" she announced and stormed out the doors.  
  
Sirius looked confused.  
  
James walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Forget it. Shes only a girl. Probably going threw PMS or something." he said lightly.  
  
Sirius nodded and fallowed him back to where Remus and Peter where sitting.  
  
Nicole whimpered then whispered to Lily in a melo-dramatic voice. "We're trapped!"  
  
Lily forced down the giggle that threatened to escape her lips.  
  
Kathleen nudged both of them with her elbow "Sh! Lets listen to see what they say." she whispered softly.  
  
"What did I do wrong?" Sirius questioned. Nicole gave a soft snort from underneith the table.  
  
James shrugged.  
  
Remus sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Well for starters you probably shouldn't have brought up the entire train thing and then you probably should have said that you liked her because she was kind and smart when she asked you why you wanted to go out with her." Peter answered. "I really can't blame her for leaving.  
  
Sirius glared at him and moved his left leg to kick him.  
  
Kathleen yelped when Sirius foot collided with her stomach.  
  
Lily and Nicole covered her mouth.  
  
The four boys exchanged confused looks before looking underneith the table.  
  
Nicole laughed nervously before lifting up her bowl and raising an eyebrow "Popcorn anyone?"  
  
~*~  
  
Lily, Nicole, and Kathleen walked into there room to see Hotaru sitting on her bed writing in her diary.  
  
"Hey, Hotaru" Nicole chirped.  
  
Hotaru said nothing.  
  
"Did you hear that Serverus and Lucias got in trouble with the DADA teacher?" Lily asked  
  
Again Hotaru said nothing.  
  
Kathleen raised a thin eyebrow "Did you see what color Rita Skeeter dyed her hair?" she asked  
  
Nicole smiled "I think it was puke green"  
  
"With pink and purple highlights." Lily added.  
  
Hotaru continued to ignore them. She shut her diary and stood up. "How did you like me and Sirius date?"  
  
The three girls paled "You saw us?" Lily asked  
  
Hotaru nodded but kept her back to them. Her shoulders where shaking slightly. Nicole and Lily exchanged worried looks.  
  
"Hotaru?" Nicole whispered. She reached out and put a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
Hotaru whipped around and hugged Nicole tightly before crying her eyes out.  
  
Nicole gave the other two girls startled looks before patting Hotaru akwardly on the back.  
  
Lily and Kathleen walked over to them.  
  
Lily smoothed Hotarus hair out of her face. "Listen, Hotaru. Hes only a self-centered jerk. Hes nothing to cry over" she whispered in a soothing tone.   
  
Kathleen nodded in agreement. "Yah, theres tons of guys who like you for not just your looks but also your personality." she added.  
  
Hotaru shook her head and moved away from Nicole "Im not crying because of Sirius" she choked out  
  
"Then why?" Lily asked  
  
"I got a letter earlier today." she whispered. "My sister, Rayes, missing. They think Voldemort killed her"  
  
More tears pooled into Hotarus eyes "Why is this happening to me?!" she screamed "Why me?! What did I do?!"  
  
Nicole hugged Hotaru. "Oh, Hota, you didn't do anything. You didn't do anything." she whispered.  
  
Lily and Kathleen looked worriedly at each other. before hugging Hotaru aswell.  
  
(*My world was ruined. My mother was gone, my father was gone, and then when I thought my life couldn't have gotten worse my sister, my best friend, my last family member was snatched out of my grasp. Even to this day I don't know if she is alive or dead. I don't think I could have made it had Nicole, Lily, and Kathleen not been there. And Sirius Black deffently wasn't making my life easier. He was now dating a girl name, Melinda McGovern. The richest pureblood in the entire school. Next to Malfoy that is. Every time we passed them he would rap his arm around Melindas waist and whisper softly in her ear. As he did this he would give me one of his cocky smirks. But then Nicoles brother, Michael would glare at him and raise a threatning fist. Gryffindor was torn in two. Those who where friends with me and those who where friends with Sirius. And school wasn't even halfway over yet!*)  
  
Next chapter is chapter is set in there 5 year. This will have a piece from Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix. Its from the chapter called Snapes Worse Memories or something like that. In the next chapter you will have two new charactors that will play a role thats not big but not small.......I guess mediam. 


	3. Chapter Three

Memories of the Past  
  
Summary: Hotaru remebers her life at Hogwarts with Harrys parents. About her hatred for Sirius that turned into love and her friend Kathleen who died trying to stop him.   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Nicole and Kathleen. Hell I don't even own a good portion of this chapter. some of it came from the 5th book from the Snapes Worst Memory chapter.  
  
In the first chapter I ask for people to invent and send me in their characters. Its aviously been awhile sence Ive updated and Im sorry about that. Im also sorry to say Ive lost everything onthe characters I picked! I can't even remember their names let alone their personalities!  
  
But on the bright side Im on a roll with updating my stories!  
  
This story takes place in their 5th and their is a small piece from the 5th book. Its from Snapes Worst Memory.  
  
~*~ is a new setting  
  
'Thinking'  
  
"Speaking"  
  
*Hotaru talking to you*  
  
~*~  
  
*5th year was rather dull to the year before but it was a welcome change not only for me but for my friends as well. With Lord Voldemort growing stronger everyday everyone was antsy and jumpy. Anxious for the evil to be destroyed while it was still small and easily defeatable. But Voldemort was always was very sneaky and crafty. He knew all the places to hide out. So aviously he was not killed.*  
  
Nicole gave a frustrated sigh and glanced over at Hotaru. "Hotaru will you stop acting as if I decided you where no longer my friend?!" she asked "So your dating my brother.....big deal! Just as long as you don't snog infront of me Im fine with it!"  
  
Hotaru looked at her curiously "Really"  
  
"Really" Nicole answered "Now lets get goin before we are late for our DADA test!"  
  
~*~  
  
Hotaru glanced around the room. Hundreds of desks where around her, each had an antsy, worried looking 5th year student. Each of the student was writing as quickly as their quills would all them to on the parchment infront of them.  
  
Hotaru heard same one let out a frustrated sigh and glanced to her left where Kathleen sat three desks away. She had her dark brown eyes narrowed angrily and she had her quill in a death grip. 'She never was very good at this subject' she thought with some sympothy.   
  
She looked to the far front right of the classroom where Nicole sat tapping her quill in a bored maner on, looking expressionlessly at her desk with a glazed look over her eyes. She blew a stray black strand out of her eyes. As if sensing Hotarus eyes on her she looked back her and smiled cheerfully then nodded her head. She thrust her finger in the direction of Lily who was sitting five rows over and three desks behind.  
  
Lily had her pretty green eyes narrowed on them with an avious look of disapproval on her face. She crossed her arms stubbornly and fixed both Hotaru and Nicole with stern looks.  
  
Nicole rolled her eyes and blew a rasberry at her.  
  
Hotaru put a hand over her mouth muffle her giggles.  
  
"Quills down, please!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect you parchment! Accio!"  
  
More than a hundred rolled of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knicking him backward off his feet.  
  
Hotaru frowned when several people laughed at their poor professor. She stood up quickly with a giggling Nicole and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Tomoe and Ms. Johnson (Nicole)" panted Professor Flitwick " Very well, everybody, your free to go"  
  
Nicole let out a whoop of joy causing many people around her, including her three best friends, to burst in to laughter.  
  
The four of them walked quickly out of the room after the Marauders but before Severus Snape. A lank, greasy black haired boy with a hooked nose, black eyes, and pale skin that was almost the color of snow.  
  
When they got outside they quickly hurried to the beach.  
  
"How do you three think you did?" Lily asked  
  
Kathleen scowled and layed back on the sand "Horrible!  
  
Nicole smiled cheerfully "I know I did good. DADA always has been my best class." she replied. She then scrunched her nose up in thought "Its potions and divintions Im horrible at....."  
  
"Why do you even bother with that class, Nicole" Lily asked "Its a bunch of bull."   
  
Kathleen shot up "No its not!" she protested "Remeber in last year I predicted that Hotaru would go out with Michael and that Nicole would get injured in Quidditch and that you would make your cauldron explode, injuring both you and me!"  
  
Nicole nodded her head in agreement. Then added with a smirk "Shes practically a Seer. Next thing you know shes going to say that you are going to fall madly in love with James Potter and have a little boy who looks just like him. And that your loony sister will help raise him"  
  
The girls burst in laughter. The chances of any of that happening where pretty slim.  
  
"Speaking of James...." Hotaru started letting her voice trailed off as she spotted him tumbling his hair and glancing over at them.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes "Why does he have to do that?" she asked more herself then anyone. "It just makes his hair even messier! It drives me insane"  
  
Nicole and Hotaru gave identicle smiles "Everything that boy does drives you insane" Nicole teased  
  
Hotaru nodded and raised a teasing eyebrow "Is it possible you have a crush on Mr.Potter, Ms.Evans?"  
  
Lily gave them disgusted looks. "Of course not!" she protested. "I like him about as much as you like, Black"  
  
Kathleen and Nicole giggled. "But Lily, Hotaru and Sirius have been abnormally friendly lately." Kathleen commented   
  
"Yah, just yesterday I saw them snogging in the Tower" Nicole said teasingly "Or maybe that was my brother......"   
  
She looked thoughtful for a moment before she shuddered involentarily.  
  
The other three girls laughed full heartedly  
  
Kathleen glanced over at the Marauders and frowned deeply. "Whats going on over there?" she questioned softly  
  
Lily looked over and narrowed her eyes. "They are picking on poor Serverus Snape again!" she answered angrily  
  
"As much as I hate Snape, not even he deserves that....." Hotaru mumbled sadly.  
  
"Then I say we do something about it!" Nicole growled before getting to her feet, dragging Kathleen up with her by a firm grip on her elbow.  
  
Lily and Hotaru fallowed. Soon the four girls had dashed off towards the growing crowd of people  
  
"Wash out your mouth," The girls heard James say coldly "Scourgify!"  
  
Pink bubbles streamed from Snapes mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him-  
  
"Leave him alone!" Hotaru and Lily protested together. Nicole stood a few feet away with her arms crossed glaring down at Remus and then at James and Sirius. Kathleen had her wand out ready for a fight.  
  
James free hand jumped to his hair again.  
  
"All right, Evans, Tomoe?" said James, the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasent, deeper, and more mature.  
  
"Leave him alone" Hotaru repeated for the both of them  
  
Lily was looking straight at James with every sign of great dislike. "Whats he ever done to you?!" she questioned.  
  
Sirius raised an eyebrow at this. He looked at James with a raised eyebrow and smirked.  
  
"Well" said James, aviously catching Sirius look. "It's more the fact he exists"  
  
"If you know what we mean......" Sirius finished for him.  
  
Many of the surrounding watchers laughed except for Remus, Lily, Kathleen, Hotaru, and Nicole.  
  
By now Remus had looked up from his book and was frowning deeply at his friends. Oblivious to Nicole who was now standing by his side, her arms crossed, eyes narrowed, and lips brought together in a stern disapproving thin line that looked remarkibly like Professor McGonagalls.  
  
"You think your so funny!" Lily said coldly. "But you're just an arrogent, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone!"  
  
"I will if you go out with me, Evans" said James quickly. Using the same line Sirius had used on Hotaru the year before on the train. "Go on...Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again"  
  
Behind them the Impediment Jinx was wearing off. Snape was beiginning to inch toward his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.   
  
The movement caught Hotarus eyes. She quickly glanced in his direction. She raised an eyebrow. As long as he leaved her and her friends alone she would leave him be. Subconsiously her hand tightened around her wand  
  
Aviously Nicole had seen him moving as well because she was no long giving Remus the evil eye but was watching Snape catiously instead.  
  
Kathleen was oblivious to him though. She was watching Lilys face turn an interesting shade of magenta with great amusement.  
  
"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid!" Lily finally retorted.  
  
"Bad luck, Prongs" said Sirius briskly, turning back to Snape after noticing Hotaru was staring at the greasy git. "OY!" (I love that word! ......oy.....hehehehe.)  
  
But it was to late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; there was a flash of light and a fash appeared on the side of James's face, spattering his robes with blood.. James whirled about; a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny pallid legs and a pair of graying underpants.  
  
Many peopple in the small crowd watching cheered. Sirius, James, and Peter roared with laughter.  
  
Nicole and Kathleen looked torn between amusement and disapproval.  
  
Hotaru had her eyes narrowed on Sirius and her fists where clenched together in rage. How could he be so cruel?! "Let him go, Potter!" she ordered "Let him go this instant!  
  
Sirius smiled at her "O come on Hota, its all in good fun!"  
  
"Its cruel! And your twice as bad as any Slytherin if you find this fun or funny!" she protested loudly. She turned on her heals and walked over to Nicole; fuming angrily.  
  
She left an annoyed and somewhat confused Sirius behind her.  
  
Nicole put a firm hand on her shoulder and whispered something to her.  
  
Lily decided to take over where Hotaru had left off. Kathleen took a step forward so she was standing next to Lily.  
  
"She said let him down!" Kathleen yelled with narrowed eyes.  
  
"certainly" said James and her jerked his wand upward. Snape fell into a crumbled heap on the ground. Dis entangling himself from his robes, he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said "Locomotor mortis" and Snape keeled over again at once, rigid as a board..  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily and Hotaru shouted together once again. Lily had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.  
  
"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you" said James earnestly  
  
"Take the curse off him, then!"  
  
James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the countercurse  
  
"There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet again, "you're lucky Evans, Tomoe and their friends where here, Snivellus."  
  
"I don't need help from a couple of filthy little Mudbloods like those two!"  
  
Lily blinked and Hotaru looked stunned. Kathleen and Nicole looked ready to strangle him with their bare hands.   
  
"Fine" Lily said coolly "We won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants I were you, Snivellus"  
  
"Apologize to Evans!" James roared  
  
Sirius glared "And Hota" he ordered. Both his and James wands where raised.  
  
"Neither me nor Lily want you two to make hi apologize to either of us" Hotaru growled after coming closer with Nicole. "You two are just as bad as he is!"  
  
"What?!" James and Sirius yelped together.   
  
"We would never call either of you a you-know-what!" James protested  
  
"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off you broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, waling down corridor and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can-Im surprised either of your broomsticks can get off the ground with you fat heads on them. You both make me SICK!" Lily yelled  
  
Lily turned on her heels and hurried away.   
  
"Evans!" James shouted after her "Hey Evans!"  
  
Nicole, Hotaru, and Kathleen started after Lily.  
  
"Come on, Tomoe, don't tell me your mad at me!" Sirius whispered to her as she passed him.  
  
She glared at him "Don't talk to me, you, jerk!" she ordered icedly "I want NOTHING to do with an unsufferable prat like you or your group of friends!"  
  
With that said she marched off after her friends.  
  
*Needless to say Sirius was shocked by my words. And luckily for me and my group of friends school got over relatively quickly after that. I don't know how much longer I could have stood Sirius hurt, offended looks that he gave me everytime he saw me. Or how he would stare at me threw out our classes, when we ate, or when we where both in the Commons.*  
  
~*~  
  
Three more chapters and I am done!  
  
Hope you liked! Please review! 


End file.
